Passwords are a common security tool for applications, websites, and devices. A user-entered password must match a reference password before the user is given access or allowed to interact with an application, website, or device. But passwords can have a number of limitations. The number of characters that can be included in the password can be limited to a maximum number, such as eight or twelve characters. Additionally, a user can be prohibited from using certain types of characters in their password. For example, some passwords may not include symbols such as a pound or hash symbol (#), an exclamation sign (!), and a percent sign (%). Randomly generated passwords can be more secure than passwords selected by a user, but randomly generated passwords can be difficult to remember. Some users therefore select less secure passwords that are easier to remember. For example, a password that includes a complete word, the user's birthday, or a company name may be easier to remember but such passwords can be easier to guess or discover.
The use of biometric data can provide a greater level of security to a device or application compared to passwords. Biometric sensing devices can detect or image a unique physical or behavioral trait of a person and produce biometric data that can reliably identify the person. For example, a fingerprint includes a unique pattern of ridges and valleys that can be imaged by a fingerprint sensing device. The image of the fingerprint, or the unique characteristics of the fingerprint, is compared to previously captured reference data, such as a reference fingerprint image. The identity of the person is obtained or verified when the newly captured fingerprint image matches the reference fingerprint image.